Love Blinds
by Elidhu
Summary: The one day where Harry and Draco were supposed to be happiest is ruined, the people we love always have a way of getting back to us. One shot, HPDM.


Disclaimer - all characters and stuff like that is JKRs but the plot is mine ... god bless those plot bunnies.

**_Love Blinds_**

Harry watched as his long time lover and fiancé walked towards him, white robes attracting the gazes of everyone in the congregation and his hand placed delicately on the arm of Severus Snape. Draco smiled softly; his dreams were all coming true, but at the delicate price of his sight.

Months ago when his father had first found out that he was dating the-boy-who-lived Lucius Malfoy gave Draco an ultimatum, of breaking off his relationship and joining Lord Voldermort, or being cursed with blindness and a disfigured face in order to break Potters attraction. Draco took the curse with braveness worthy of a Gryffindor, knowing that the love of his life would be driven away by his hideousness.

Once Draco had come through in the hospital wing it was of no surprise to him that all he saw was darkness. With one hand he had reached up and touched his face gingerly, he felt long deep scars criss-crossing each other across his cheeks. By the slightly numbed pain he could tell that they were on their way to be healed. As he returned his hand to its original place on the bed he brushed against someone's hair, the only two people who would sleep by his side were Severus Snape and Harry. Of course it was obvious that it wasn't his Godfather because the hair was soft and silky between his fingertips and not greasy.

"H-Harry?" Draco had gasped out in confusion, knowing that his love would be repulsed by his appearance. The person lying on his bed sat up quickly.

"Dray? Oh my word, how are you Hun? We've been waiting for ages for you to wake up. We were so worried." Harry had said breathlessly raising a hand to touch Draco's sore, disfigured cheek. At this tender touch the blonde had flinched away with a gasp, "I'm so sorry does it still hurt? Pomfrey said it might take a bit of time for it to be completely healed. God, I'm so glad you're alright." Harry then leaned forward and pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" the Slytherin had asked with a small voice.

"I was waiting for you to wake up."

"But I'm so ugly, how can you bear to-"

"Draco, my darling, you are not ugly, you are still beautiful to me."

Severus put Draco's hand into Harry's and with a slight nod to his Godsons lover he took his place in the congregation letting Harry lead the rest of the way to the alter.

"Harry James Potter," Albus Dumbledore began with that damned twinkle in his eye, "Do you take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer, or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, being faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Harry whispered running his thumb over the back of Draco's pale hand.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, do you take Harry James Potter to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, and honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Draco whispered softly while squeezing Harry's hand in comfort. Harry took the delicate silver and diamond ring from Ron and slipped it onto Draco's finger and with a little guidance Draco did the same.

"I now pronounce you Harry James Potter and you Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter married and bonded together for all eternity. Harry you may kiss your husband." Harry grinned and leaned forward suddenly, pressing his lips to his bonded and catching Draco's waist at the same time.

"You are amazing." Harry whispered running a finger down Draco's scarred yet beautiful cheek.

Just as Harry was leaning in for another breathtaking kiss a series of loud cracks echoed through the grounds of Hogwarts. Screams of terror filled the air and in everyone's haste to get away from the Death eaters they knocked the newly married couple away from each other. As if sensing the mood the blue sky turned dark and a heavy rain began to fall over everyone. Draco thrashed his head from side to side desperately.

"Harry, where are you?" the blonde called fearfully over and over again, trying to raise his naturally soft voice over the yells, screams and curses flying backwards and forwards.

"Draco! Draco!" he had to strain to hear it but he could just about hear his Harry yelling for him.

Sensing the danger around him he began to make his way through the pushing people with great difficulty considering he couldn't see them in an attempt to reach his husband.

"Harry! Help me!" Draco yelled out reaching for Harry through the crowds, "Harry!"

"Stay there Dray, I'm coming to you." Draco heard.

"Dolens Nex!" Draco heard someone shout and before he knew it he was being thrown off his feet backwards by the intense curse.

Harry watched as the blue light from the yelled curse hit his lover, partner and now husband, throwing him into the air and backwards into a puddle of mud. Draco's white robes soaked up the muddy water like a sponge.

Harry ran to his love and dropped to his knees beside his loves slowly dying body.

"I'm here now Dray."

"Harry, I'm dying." The blonde whispered wishing that he could look up and see those familiar green orbs again, "There's nothing you can do to save me, I know what the curse does."

"No please Draco, please, please. Don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you, Harry." Draco said and through the pain in his body, he managed to smile, "So long as you remember me I'll always be here with you. In your heart."

"I'll never forget you Draco." Harry cried out cradling Draco's head in his arms.

"I know you won't my darling, I know." Draco whispered back with that oddly serene smile back on his face, "Love again darling. Marry someone worthy of your pure heart." Draco could feel his body begin to shut down, "Promise me my love, promise me."

"I promise." Harry whispered as Draco died in his arms, "I promise."

"Draco son, it's time to go now." His mother stood by his right side and a woman, who he could only assume to be Harry's mother, stood on his left. Draco looked down at his love with wide eyes; it seemed like forever and lifetime ago that he was able to see.

"Will I ever see him again?" Draco asked his mother innocently.

"Oh son, don't worry it may be years, decades, maybe even millennia's before you get your Harry back but the people we love always have a way of getting back to us."

"Do you know what's going to happen to him?" he asked taking his mothers and Lily Potter's hands.

"No, we don't."

"I hope he's happy again." Draco whispered as the scene before his eyes faded.

A/N - I was seriously crying when I wrote this, thanks for reading and PLEASE review.


End file.
